


Eclipsed

by Sinedra



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Loss of Limbs, Love, Mutilation, Nightmares, Sexual Content, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinedra/pseuds/Sinedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By pure chance, Alana met Josh Washington at college. And she knew she was bound to fall for him. It was inevitable she was drawn into his group of friends, following them to Blackwood Pines. The horrors she experience that night scare her and cling to her, even back in the city. Escaping herself is harder than fleeing from a wendigo, she realizes, and forgiving Josh just seems impossible at times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsed

**Author's Note:**

> Highlight of this story is actually after canon events, but she won’t be present for most of the canon scenes. She’ll be experiencing something completely different so don’t worry about a bunch of repetitiveness. This will get a little dark in places so be warned.

Alana stared at her mutilated hand, looked at the scars that circled the remains of her right pinky and ring finger. Two tiny, useless stumps. Her middle finger was missing the tip and half of the next joint. It was just enough that she couldn’t hold a pen properly. Yet, doing everything with her left hand was beyond a hassle. Her hand writing looked like shit.

Dr. Hill was still writing in his notebook, her father completely silent beside her. Pieces of paper she’d practiced writing on were stacked on the desk. The refill for her prescriptions rested in front of her. “Are you certain this is the course of action you want to take? Remember, this is your choice.”

“Yes. I’m sure about this.” Her answer was resolute, permanent. Alana had mulled over this for the longest time. It’s what she needed to do, she had to get away. She couldn’t stay here. “I’m moving to Indiana with my mother.”

“I agree that it would be beneficial for you to get away,” Dr. Hill said, finally looking up at her. “Your medication seems to be helping, so I advise you keep taking it. I can have a referral written up for a good psychiatrist over there.” She remained silent as her father sulked beside her. “I’m going to suggest that this be a trial period.” Alana glanced at him inquisitively, it was the most emotion she’d show the whole session beyond depression. “Move in with your mother, go to a new college, make new friends. I want you to try and live a normal life away from California. We’ll give this a year.”

“What if she gets better?” Her father finally spoke. “Are you going to recommend she stay there?” He had been surprised when she asked him to join her tonight. His support had been needed.

“That’s entirely up to her. She may find Evansville to be the new start she needs. If Alana finds she is happier there, then I would suggest she stay. If she misses here, then she can come back. I am simply agreeing that she needs distance from the others; more than a few weeks at a time. What happens after that is her choice.”

Her father looked at her, a lost look in the gray eyes she inherited. His black hair peppered with more silver than she remembered. Alana had been so caught up in her situation, she hadn’t given much thought to her dad. “This is what you really want?”

She tried to hold back tears, keep the guilt at bay. Would the others all blame themselves too? “Yes, I want to stop feeling this way. I want to stop feeling like I’m broken. Like I’m made of glass.”

“Baby girl,” he hugged her, his tears wetting her shoulder, “I love you. Be safe and take as much time as you need. I’m only a phone call away.”

“I know.” She tried to swallow back the knot in her throat. “I love you too.”

On the flight out of LAX, the next morning, Alana started crying. She didn’t really want to go, but it was for the best. Her behavior had gotten reckless and she knew it was time to try something else. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t miss everyone. Chris and Sam especially so. What would she do without them? And Josh… The tears fell faster as her mind drifted toward Josh. Heaving sobs worried her neighbors and a flight attendant pulled her in the back, letting her cry it all out after they were allowed to walk around.

Perhaps Dr. Hill was right, she had become too dependent on him in the end.


End file.
